civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Social policies (Civ5)
Social policies are a new concept in Civilization V. They act as a kind of civic system for government systems. New social policies are acquired with culture, each policy costing a bit more than the previous. The amount of cities, except for puppets, also increases the cost of social policies. If a player manages to completely explore five tracks of social policies, they can start building the Utopia Project and achieve the cultural victory. However, as social policies become 30% more expensive with each founded or annexed city, this victory is very hard for a large empire to attain. With the addition of the Gods and Kings expansion, a player's choice of soical policies can positively or negatively impact its standings with another civilization once the Industrial Era comes around. Civilizations that choose the same Industrial policy track (Order, Autocracy, or Freedom) will become friendlier while civilizations with different policy tracks will become more hostile. Tradition The Tradition branch is available right from the Ancient era. Adopting Tradition greatly increases the rate of border expansion in cities and also grants 3 Culture in the Capital. Adopting all Policies in the Tradition tree will grant +15% Growth and a free Monument in your first four cities. Liberty The Liberty branch is available right from the Ancient era. It originally could not be active at the same time as Autocracy, but it has now been allowed. Adopting Liberty provides 1 Culture in every city. Adopting all policies in the Liberty tree will grant a free Great Person of your choice near the Capital. Honor The Honor branch is available right from the Ancient era. Adopting Honor gives a +33% combat bonus against Barbarians, and notifications will be provided when new Barbarian Encampments spawn in revealed territory. In addition, it gives additional Culture for the empire from each barbarian unit killed. Adopting all policies in the Honor tree will grant Gold for each enemy unit killed. Piety The Piety branch becomes available in the Classical era. It cannot be active at the same time as Rationalism. Adopting Piety reduces the time to build Shrines and Temples by 50%. Adopting all policies in the Piety tree provide a 20% discount on purchases of all religious units and buildings with Faith and Holy Sites provide +3 Gold and +3 Culture. Patronage The Patronage branch becomes available during the Medieval era. Adopting Patronage makes your Influence with City-States degrade 25% slower than normal. Adopting all policies in the Patronage tree will make other players' Influence with City-States decrease 33% more per turn than usual. Order The Order branch becomes available during the Industrial era. It cannot be active at the same time as Autocracy or Freedom. Adopting Order increases 1 Happiness for each City. Adopting all Policies in the Order tree will grant +2 Food, Production, Science, Gold, and Culture per city. May purchase Great Engineers with Faith. Autocracy The Autocracy branch becomes available during the Industrial era. It originally could not be active at the same time as Liberty, but it has now been allowed. Instead, it now cannot be active at the same time as Order or Freedom. Adopting Autocracy reduces Unit Gold Maintenance costs by 33%, allowing an empire to field a larger military. In addition, it grants 10 Culture as plunder for each point of culture produced in captured city. Adopting all Policies in the Autocracy tree will grant a 25% attack bonus to all Military Units for 50 turns. May purchase Great Generals and Great Admirals with Faith. Freedom The Freedom branch was originally available in the Renaissance era on the original version, but it has now become available in the Industrial era in the Gods and Kings expansion pack. It cannot be active at the same time as Order or Autocracy. Adopting Freedom increases the rate at which Great People are born by 25%. Adopting all Policies in the Freedom tree will increase the base yield from Great Tile Improvements by 100% and length of Golden Ages increased by 50%. May purchase Great Artists with Faith. Rationalism The Rationalism branch becomes available during the Renaissance era. It cannot be active at the same time as Piety. Adopting Rationalism grants +15% Science while the empire is Happy. Adopting all Policies in the Rationalism tree will grant 2 free Technologies. May purchase Great Scientists with Faith. Commerce The Commerce branch becomes available during the Medieval era. Adopting Commerce boosts Gold output in Capital City by 25%. Adopting all Policies in the Commerce tree will grant +1 Gold from every Trading Post and double Gold from Great Merchant trade missions. May purchase Great Merchants with Faith. Category:Civilization V Category:Government